An extensive series of investigations on fluoride metabolism are to be carried out. Among these are: role of the kidney in fluoride regulation; relation of plasma fluoride levels in humans to age, plasma lipids, sex of the individual, and fluoride exposure; fluoride content of plaque; polypeptides in media of bone culture; mechanism of action of calcitonin; in vivo stabilization of amorphous calcium phosphate; metabolic relation of fluoride, zinc, and magnesium; bound forms of fluoride in vivo; aluminum intake and tissue fluoride levels; chemical properties of cementum and abnormal dentin matrix; fluoride relation in anemia and reproduction to other elements; fluoride and bone resorption; and further evaluation of fluoride methods.